1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a parking brake system for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a force reversing and transmitting apparatus for use therein.
2. Disclosure Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,211 discloses a conventional hand operated parking brake actuator. Typically, the actuator is mounted to a floor member within easy reach of the vehicle operator. The actuator transmits the operator's input force on the handle of the actuator to an output force at a cable attachment on the actuator, thus resulting in a tension force in a cable linkage. The cable linkage transmits the tension force to engage a set of rear wheel brakes. The cable linkage in a conventional parking brake actuator design runs directly rearward from the cable attachment at the actuator toward the wheel brakes.
In the design of an electrical vehicle, economical adaptation of a conventional parking brake actuator presents challenges previously not encountered. An electric vehicle carries a battery for a source of energy. The size, shape and mass of the monolithic battery requires a structurally unencroached mounting location within the vehicle structure. Typically, the most feasible location for the battery is under the cargo floor, immediately rearward of the operator seating area. This conflicts with use of a conventional hand operated parking brake actuator, since the conventional actuator requires routing the cable linkage directly to the rear of the brake actuator and therefore, the cable linkage would encroach the battery package space.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that would allow the use of a conventional parking brake actuator in battery powered electric vehicles.